In The End
by GaruFan32415
Summary: After a few years, Pucca and Garu meet up again. In the past, a few things didn't go so well. Secrets may come out,feelings will be told, and drama might not even describe this. PuccaxGaru in the end...maybe.
1. I Love You

"So...how does it feel to be alone? While all your friends have someone special?" Tobe began, "Maybe your the reason why she..._disappeared_." Garu teared up, he _did not_ want to recall those painful memories...

_**Flashback...**_

"_**Garu..." he looked at her as Pucca continued, "..I love you." He froze, did she just say what he thought she said? Love? So many thoughts were running through his head. Did he love her back? Did she really truly mean that? What should he reply? **_

"_**You do?" Garu questioned after 5 minutes, Pucca was glad to at least get a response like that. "Of course, your sweet,funny,really nice to be around,handsome,strong,you always love to help others,and your not afraid to show your emotions in front of me. When I'm with you, I feel so happy. I think of you all the time, and I love when you talk to me. Your not like all the other guys, your more of a gentleman and sweeter. That's why I like-...I love you."**_

_**He smiled faintly at her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to pull her close and smack one right on her, or run away like a ass. For a ninja who has no experience at all with relationships, this was a tough choice. "Garu." she began, "Do you love me?" Pucca waited to see if all the years she spent chasing him would all pay off.**_

"_**P-Pucca..." Garu took a deep breath, "I-I don't love you at all." Pucca looked away holding back her tears with all her strength. How the hell could he do that to her? Everything that she said came straight from her heart, she really meant it. Surely he didn't have a heart! "Oh...I guess I've really wasted my time all these years." She replied,almost mumbled, he looked dazed. "What do you mean?" He was curious about her reply, what the heck did she mean? **_

"_**Chasing you,loving you,caring about you,protecting you,worrying about you,crying over you,and forgiving you. A huge chunk of my whole damn life that I won't get back!" Pucca informed sadly, Garu sighed. "Well you wasted my time." He said coldly, as if she was worthless to him.**_

_**She then quickly ran away from him, he didn't expect that night would be the last time he'd ever see or talk to her.**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

It was when he found out she was gone for good and theres was no chance of her ever coming back, that he realized one thing. He truly did _love_ her, everyone in the village could tell that he was a wreck after her disappearance. He barely ate anything, he didn't sleep that much at night either. And no one heard a peep out of him for months. But he got soon got over the non-eating/non-sleeping/no talking phase.

It has been about 6 years since that night, Garu was now 24, and Pucca would be 22.

"Aw, your the village's toughest ninja and your crying?!" Tobe laughed, "Ha! This is the best moment of my life! Your more pathetic than my own ninjas! Your nothing but a loser!" Tobe raised his sharp ninja sword and pointed it at Garu.

Right when he was about to strike Garu, a woman broke down the door and blocked Tobe's sword.


	2. We Meet Again

"Ching?" Garu asked, she nodded her head and continued to fight Tobe until he knocked her out and she fell quickly to the floor. Garu tried to get up, but he couldn't so basically, he was screwed. "Hmmm that was easy..." Tobe turned to Garu, "Now where were w-"

Tobe got socked in the mouth hardly, it wasn't Garu though. It was a woman who had delivered the punch, Garu's jaw dropped. She looked like she was clearly skilled at fighting, mostly because Tobe started to fight her.

He awed at how her punches and kicks were so perfect, and mostly because her boobs bounced every time she'd punch him. Yeah, I know, he's a pervert. Though ninjas don't really have time for sex, and what not so this was really hot to him.

After the somewhat long fight, the champion stood before Garu. "Need help getting up?" she asked, Garu nodded and accepted her hand and checked her out at the same time. Her hair was short, it was tied up in a ponytail, she had red tank top on, black shorts,and black sneakers. Yet again, Garu's eyes were on her boobs as she didn't notice. _She has a nice rack, they're HUGE!_

What he didn't know is that she was checking him out, the years have truly been really good to him. _Geeze, he has a six pack! _

She cleared her throat, and he snapped back to reality. "T-Thanks." "Don't mention it." she smiled, and Garu picked Ching up and started to carry her. "So, what's your name?" he asked, she smiled, "You don't remember me?" He studied her very carefully, gasped then dropped Ching. "P-Pucca?"

Pucca laughed in amusement, "The one and only." "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since-.." he stopped as she cut him off, "Since that night that you broke my heart? I'm over that. And I've been places, I'm currently thinking of moving back to into the village, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Oh." Garu started, "How did you know all those ninjitsu moves? I mean you'd have to be a-..."

"Ninja?" she smiled proudly, as his eyes widened.

"Your a ninja?"

"Uh huh, didn't see that coming did ya?" Pucca laughed as Garu nodded slowly, this was surprising to him. He picked Ching back up and they walked on.

"So, how's life been?" he asked her, she just sighed and turned to him. "Okay, I guess."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Garu questioned, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying with my uncles for a bit. Just until I make up my decision, if I wanna stay here or not. It's kinda a hard choice, you know what I mean?"

Garu shook his head yes.

"Pucca..." He started nervously and she looked at him, "Do you still love me?"

"............No."

"Oh......because......I....think I love you still." he admitted she looked at him with wide eyes, this was definitely to much for her.


	3. What Ever You Say, My Darling

"I gotta go...see you around." Pucca said suddenly, her voice shaky then when Garu nodded she left him just as he got to Ching's house.

**-Next Day-**

Pucca was eating breakfast, Garu came into Guh Rong and she ignored him as much as she could. "Hey..." Garu said as he sat down next to her, "If your trying to avoid me, your not doing such great job." "I am trying to avoid you." she replied finishing off her noodles quickly, and he sighed.

"I know you must hate me still."

"I don't hate you...it's just you told me that while I was off-guard, and why do you love me? I thought you didn't love me." Pucca replied coldly and sighed.

"When you disappeared, I could eat,sleep,or think. I didn't talk for a long time, I missed you. And it wasn't until you were gone that I realized, that I couldn't live without you!" Garu suddenly blurted out in a desperate tone.

Her eye's widened, and she teared up. Garu took this as a cue to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his strong chest. "I love you Pucca." Garu said to her quietly, she looked up at him. He wiped her tears gently and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Garu..."

"Hm?"

Pucca kissed his lips and smiled weakly, "I love you too."

He smiled down at her.

"But..." He froze when she began saying that, and his smiled faded away. "What do you mean but? You love me back? Right? You just said it!" Garu protested, and Pucca looked away. He pushed her away from him and left Guh Rong pissed as hell.

**-Next Day-**

Pucca went to apologize to Garu, she knocked on his door.

He answered, "What do you want?" Garu said coldly and rude. "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday." Pucca said in a apologetic tone, Garu rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a rude 5 year old. "Uh huh, well I don't need your apology, and I don't need you."

Pucca teared up, "Garu, please forgive me! I'm crying over you! Isn't that good enough!"

"No."

Why was he being such a dick to her? Did she really hurt him that bad?

"Ugh! Your such a-....such a-!" Pucca stuttered, Garu snapped.

"Such a what?!?" He yelled, she got more angry. "Your such an asshole! You've always been an asshole and you will NEVER change!" Pucca screamed at him careless about what she was saying.

"You bitch!"

"Dick!"

"Whore!"

"Motherfucker!"

They sweared back and forth at each other until there was no other cuss word they knew. "Leave." Garu said trying not to blow up at her, but you could so tell he was trying to hold it all in.

Pucca glared at him madly, "What ever you say, my darling."


End file.
